Legends of Arda
by Meddwl
Summary: Formerly called Fairy Tales of Middle Earth. A growing collection of fairy tales and legends set in Middle Earth. Newest tale - The Harpist based off The Lute Player. When King Elassar is taken captive Legolas disguises himself as a human and sings for his friend's freedom in the land of the Corsairs, but some disguises are more than even a friend can penetrate...
1. Cinderella in the White City

**Cinderella in the White City**

* * *

Amarie looked out the dusty window, watching the rain weave tiny rivers through the dust. She tried not wince as she heard a clatter of heavy footsteps upon the stairs.

"Amarie, you lazy good for nothing!" She stood still and said nothing savoring her last minute of peace. The door flew open and a tall dark-haired girl entered.

"Amarie" she shouted "For the last time, the banquet is tonight! If our gowns aren't finished to perfection in time I will personally make sure that you regret it."

Listlessly the girl called Amarie turned away from the window; she was slender and on the petite side with thick dark curls bunching rebelliously about her face. If she had not been so decidedly dirty and ragged she would have been extremely pretty in a wild sort of way. "I am coming" she said "the gowns will be ready."

"They had better" the other girl threatened.

Several hours and hundreds of stiches later Amarie put down the two completed gowns. One was a dark forest green velvet with tasteful gold accents while the other gleamed in the torchlight, a silky shimmering light green with silver trimmings. _They will both look lovely _she thought. As she stared at the gowns she suddenly made a decision.

King Elessar had put no restrictions on who was invited to the feast and so she would go. She had always wanted to see the legendary king and his mythical friends, and here was her chance. There were five others she remembered; Gimli the dwarf, three hobbits, strange merry creatures who in spite of their small stature could eat mountains of food, Iorath had once told her that one of them, Sam was his name had helped burn down the dark tower before she had been born, the others, Merry and Pippin were valiant knights of Rohan and Gondor.

And then there was the elf, the reason for her sister's choice of gowns. He was a prince among his own people, but he bound himself to Gondor for the love of the king who he thought of as a brother. Now he dwelt in Ithilian near Prince Faramir and his wife, she sighed, Ithilian was a very beautiful place, the elves lived there now and where their feet rested and their fingers lighted life reawoke and thrived. Elves fascinated her, they were strange and mysterious lovers of the stars and nature and she longed to visit their woods.

Unfortunately her sisters were also fascinated with elves, or rather with one particular elf, Prince Legolas. She had never seen him, but according to her sisters and most of the other unwed maids in the city he was very handsome. Somehow, she thought that even beautiful gowns and lovely faces would mean nothing to one who had helped destroy Sauron and was willing to leave his kingdom for the sake for a friend and no doubt had many elven admirers, but she saw no purpose in sharing this thought with her sisters.

They entered all too soon and several more hours went by in the flurry of preparation for the banquet in honor of Prince Elderion's coming of age. By the time she had finished she felt weary and alone. Her sisters had left, looking beautiful as always, their hair braided in the elven style that had become increasingly popular since the king's marriage to Queen Arwen.

Still she rummaged through her old chest and found what she sought; an old but clean grey gown of her mother's. Swiftly she slipped it on and combed through her untidy hair, hustling it into one thick braid. Then she retrieved her old brown cloak, she would not enter the banquet hall but perhaps she would be able to see what she wished from one of the garden walls.

She breathed deeply as she swished passed the guards, in the dark they could not tell how worn her attire was and she entered the palace gardens easily. Enchanted at their beauty she forgot her earlier purpose and wandered aimlessly, surely the hand of the queen had been at work among the blossoms for never had she seen so beautiful and wild a garden. A light step on the path brought her back to reality and she straightened up as a strange elf clad in green and brown stood before her. He smiled at her amazed look.

"I was just admiring the flowers" she stammered "I hope I haven't disturbed anything." He shook his head "Not at all, the gardens were meant to be used not simply stared at."

"Are you sure? I truly meant no harm" she muttered trying not to stare down at her worn gown, though in all honesty the elf's outfit was hardly less worn.

"I helped restore them" he laughed "they will not wither at your touch, my lady…?"

"Amarie, my lord."

"Just Laiqalasse, my lady Amarie. Are you here for the banquet?" She shook her head sadly "I just came to watch" she admitted. "Would you like to attend it?" he asked. She smiled "I would love to, but alas I am hardly suitably attired."

"That makes two of us" laughed the elf "If you would have me, I can arrange for you borrow a gown and I can escort you" he bowed. Amarie felt rather stunned "Why?" she asked. The elf laughed again "You are honest, my lady Amarie, and you appreciate the beauty of the starlight garden. Also I have been ordered to attend the banquet and I would rather escort one who is not overwhelmed by the fact that I am an elf." "Then I accept you kind offer, Laiqalasse, thank you." she managed.

She found herself being lead rapidly through a maze of corridors and staircases. He threw open a beautiful anteroom. "Wait here." And then he was gone. She felt slightly nervous, what if he was playing with her? What if she was found in the palace without permission? Then she remembered the kind look in his eyes and felt reassured.

Amarie stood in the center of the room tying the sash of the gown the elf had brought. It fit perfectly, a beautiful deep brown velvet that complimented her dark curls and silvery grey eyes. She left the long braid since there was no time for anything more elaborate. She opened the door, and tried not to stare, the elf had also changed. He was still wearing green and brown but new and simply but elegantly cut. His hair which she had not noticed was a rich gold about his shoulders, held back by simple braids. He bowed low and held out his arm, leaving Amarie to feel as though she had stayed into a legend.

She felt rather than saw the staring eyes when they entered the great hall. She felt Laiqalasse guide her towards the dais, and she looked up into a pair of kind and noble grey eyes. She bowed quickly, King Elassar, Queen Arwen, Prince Elderion, the princesses and the rest of the nobles were all before her eyes. They were smiling merrily.

Beside her, the golden haired elf inclined his head slightly. "King Elassar" he started formally "I have come as you ordered" She could have sworn he was smirking at the king "Please meet my lady Amarie."

And then it began, she found herself at the high table seated next to the famous halflings and Lord Gimli, apparently Laiqalasse was rather important. It was a merry dinner. The hobbits and the dwarf laughed and joked like children, becoming only more excited as the night wore on. Two identical elves joined them and before she knew it she was laughing with them.

When the dancing started, Laiqalasse lead her to the floor and everything whirled around her in a beautiful dream. She was a fine dancer but the elf was magnificent, she guessed it helped to have hundreds of years of practice. She found herself dancing with heroes she had only heard of in stories, the elven twins, Elladan and Elrohir who had fought before the black gate, the halflings Merry and Pippin and then Prince Elderion. She spun and twirled oblivious to the rest of the world. The prince was tall and handsome like his father, serious grey eyes becoming merry as they whirled across the floor. He laughed with her when an elderly couple bumbled into them and finally breathless and flushed she sat down with him to rest.

Aragorn eyed the errant prince before him. "What have you done this time, Laiqalasse?" he groaned with a sarcastic smirk as he said the prince's nickname. "The prince seems quite enchanted" retorted the incorrigible elf "It brings to mind another young man whose thoughts seemed to always turn towards a certain dark-haired Tinuviel" he smiled across at Arwen. "Where did you find her? Or do I not want to know?" asked the king. "She was admiring the garden because she did not feel properly dressed for the banquet but still wanted to see it." returned Legolas "She looked so fair and lonely, that I had to bring her in and let her enjoy it."

"Is that all?" asked Arwen.

"Well, she also didn't faint when she saw me" the prince grinned "And that is a very rare and admirable trait." Elladan and Elrohir who had overheard the end of Legolas' defense laughed at the look on their sister's face. "It true" growled the prince "There was pair of girls dressed in green who fell over when we walked in. It horrible and ridiculous, Aragorn you have do something about your subjects' obsession with titles!"

"They don't fall over when Elderion or I walk in" observed Aragorn. "Speaking of which, where is our son?" asked Arwen ignoring the fact that Legolas was looking rather murderously at her husband.  
"Ahhhh, he is enjoying some time with the green maidens" laughed Elrohir pointing towards the prince and turning to smirk at Legolas, but Legolas was gone.

Amarie wandered back into the garden. The prince had risen to speak with the many guests who wished to congratulate him and Laiqalasse was laughing with the queen and her brothers. Before long she was deep in the garden amid the trees and flowers. She began to sing softly.

"Well, look who we have found." a malicious voice broke in over her singing. She looked up into the eyes of her sisters.

"The girl who caught Prince Legolas." sneered Arian "How did you manage that?"

"What?" gasped Amarie.

"Don't you know?" scoffed Ellian "After all you entered the great hall on his arm in front of everyone."

"No, his name was Laiqalasse, he is not the prince" she argued but in her heart she knew that they were right.

"And where might I ask did this fine gown come from?" snarled Arian "Did you steal it?" she tugged at the sleeve ripping the delicate trimming.

"Please" pleaded Amarie her wonderful night crashing about her feet "Please, I am borrowing it, don't ruin it." They laughed and the other sleeve lay ruined about her arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked a stern and very angry voice.

A lithe form landed before the three. "Laiqalasse, I am so sorry" gasped a horrified Amarie. He smiled at her and turned to the sisters.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked authoritatively.

"Prince Legolas" they stammered bowing. "Very well, perhaps you have also heard that I have a sister, Princess Erynel." They nodded mutely.

"The gown that you were tearing up belongs to her" Amarie stared aghast. "Come to the palace in the morning" he ordered "and apologize to my escort who you have insulted and laid hands upon."

They nodded again and crumpled to the ground. Legolas grinned over their heads at Amarie "I think that will do for now."

The second night of festivities Amarie was stunned to receive an invitation as a special guest of the Prince and Princess of Eryn Lasgalen.

Arian stared at the invitation in her sister's room unabashedly jealous. Apparently her scapegrace sister had won the regard of both her dreamy prince Legolas who had written to her himself (she recognized the strong, graceful handwriting due to some disgraceful and illegal prying and bribery) and his beautiful sister who was betrothed to some elven lord or another. She slipped the letter into her sleeve and went to find Ellian.

Amarie looked for her shoes for hours with increasing desperation. The invitation had been so gracious and kindly and she wanted desperately to accept it. But how could she enter the palace asking for Prince Legolas and Princess Erynel shoeless and without their letter? She had no doubts about who had been responsible for the disappearance of both but she could hardly order them returned, and so she sat disconsolately in her room and lamented her short and sweet time at the palace.

Oddly enough it was the strong and handsome face of the mortal prince that remained with her and gave her courage as she watched the sun sink in the sky.

There was a soft knock on the door and she hurried to open it before her sisters could chide her for neglecting her duties.

She opened it and stared.

Prince Eldarion stood smiling in front of her.

She looked down at her dirty dress and shoeless feet her hair falling undone about her shoulders. She wished she could sink through the floor and vanish as her sisters were fond of asking of her.

"My Lady" he said with a bow completely unfazed by her draggled but decidedly attractive appearance. The rosy blush in her cheeks only enhanced her natural beauty.

"Prince Eldarion" she managed "I would ask you in but I am afraid that I have nothing suitable to offer you."

He smiled again, his white teeth flashing in the sun. "Lasse was afraid that you might be hindered from making an appearance so I volunteered to escort you."

"Lasse?"

"Prince Legolas, that is what I called him as an infant and it has stuck ever since. Will you join me my lady?"

She gestured down at her unshod feet. "Like this?" Eldarion laughed "How little you known of us Lady Amarie. My father spent many years in wild as a ranger. Surely you do not think a little dirt and bare feet will make him send you from the palace?"

"But Prince Legolas and Princess Ery…"

"Have both lived in the wild as well…in fact they still return rather dirty at times." She laughed at the wry tone in his voice. "And you Prince Eldarion?"

"According to Lasse I attract more dirt even then my father" he glanced down as though expecting to find mud clinging to his tunic.

"If you will allow me my Lady I will carry you until I retrieve a pair of shoes for you." Not knowing what else to say and unaccountably excited she nodded in agreement.

They found a lovely pair of silver and green slippers in a shop on the sixth circle. The prince set her gently on a stool and slipped them on for her. Side-by-side and rather bedraggled they made their way into the palace past the smirking guards who were used to the unorthodox guests of the kindly king and his generous friends.

Erynel and Legolas were waiting for them in one of the corridors. Erynel whisked Amarie away to dress and laugh over the trifling things that women talk of before a dance. She clung to the slippers though and refused to where anything else to the dance. Erynel smiled secretively and said she understood (as indeed she did, perhaps more than Amarie did) and so though she wore one of the princess' own gowns she wore Eldarion's shoes when she entered the great hall on his arm.

Aragorn and Arwen gave each other a knowing glance as they saw the handsome couple while Legolas smiled and laughed unashamedly at their worried looks.

King and Queen turned on their old friend and told him in no uncertain terms that they would be speaking to him after the banquet, at which information he merely laughed the more.

The silver and green slippers gleamed in the light of the tapers as Amarie danced with the prince that night.

They sparkled under the light of the stars on the clear and windless night he danced with her in the queen's garden and asked her to become princess of Gondor.

They shone in the light of the rising sun the day that they were married before the white tree heavy with blossoms.

They twinkled merrily in the hands of beautiful children that ran about the palace playing hunt the slipper with a golden-haired elf lord who frequently acted child-like himself.

And in after years long after knowledge of the great war had faded away and the names of princes and kings and elven lords and ladies had been forgotten, still the tale of the slipper was recounted though twisted by the long years of telling.


	2. Little Elven Cloak

Nota Bene: Ted Sandyman is a book character, who appears mostly at the end of the Return of the King during the Scouring of the Shire. He is a rude to Sam from the beginning and ends up joining the side of Saruman, the big men and the industrializers of the Shire.

* * *

**Little Elven Cloak**

* * *

_Hobbiton, 4027 F. A._

The whole of the Shire lay bathed in the warm golden light of the setting sun. It had been a long and beautiful day, full of fun and games for little Elanor Gamgee. She was a beautiful child, gifted with long curls, golden as sunlight and a face, elven-fair.

Beautiful she was and blessed. For had not her father traveled with one of the fair folk for many miles along the great quest and was counted great among elves and men? Elanor herself did not remember her father's friend for she had been but a child upon his first visit to their home. The prince had promised to return soon though few mortals could tell what an elf might mean by that word.

She treasured her gift from him though. Legolas, for so the elf was named, had given her father a cloak in keeping for his little daughter. Elven-spun and woven by the hands of his sister it was like to her father's cloak it took on the color of its surroundings. Not so potent was it as that woven by the handmaidens of the Lady of Light but still a thing of beauty and power, for Erynel was a daughter of kings.

She wore it now when her mother sent her on errands about Hobbiton for she had lived six years in the beauty and brightness of the Shire. Tomorrow her mother had said that she might carry a message and a gift to Grandma Cotton who lived aways down the road. Grandma had been feeling poorly the last couple of days and Rosie being a loving daughter and a hobbit besides thought that well-cooked food and her daughter's bright face would cheer her mother greatly.

So little Elanor fell asleep dreaming of her mother's good food and the bright fields of the Shire.

* * *

_The Hobbiton Woods, Moonrise_

Legolas laid his pack upon the ground and sat contentedly beneath a great oak. He had fallen in love with the beauty of the Shire when he had first visited Sam several years earlier, not that it was hard for him to fall in love with the beauty of Arda who had taken the ailing woods of Ithilien and blessed them with new life and grace.

The Shire held a special place in his heart, for it was close to the Old Forest and its ancient trees as well as merry Tom and his queenly wife. He had found his way to their valley on his memorable first visit, and stayed many a night speaking with them of much that had been lost and was fading. His hobbit friends having no way of knowing this and remembering well their disastrous trip through the same woods had been nearly frantic with worry when he had failed to make an appearance for several days.

Legolas loved the Shire too for its own sake, for its rich soil and vibrant colors as well as its heedless and happy people. It had been several years since his last trip and he was anxious to spend time with his old friends. And so he lay back and watched the stars as his mind rested in elven slumber.

* * *

_Hobbiton, Sunrise_

Elanor woke with the sun so excited was she to make her little journey. She babbled happily about adventures and swords and oliphants all morning as she ate her scones and oatmeal.

"Dad went on an adventure far away." she would say with a mouth full of raspberries and scone.

"Yes, dear" Rosie would reply "It isn't polite to talk with food in your mouth."

"I want to go far away and see the White Tower and the King" Elanor added as soon as she had swallowed her scone.

"Maybe someday, my little goldilocks" Sam offered "We can all go see the city and the King and the Evenstar, his queen."

"What about the elves and dwarves?" asked Elanor holding another scone in a cubby hand, "Will we see them too?"

"Yes, the elves and the dwarves too, they might even come here to see us on of these days." said Sam as she mercifully shut her mouth on a handful of blueberries, "Keep an eye out for the elves Elanor, you never know when one might appear."

Elanor nodded her golden head solemnly "Maybe I will find an elf on my way to grandma's" she said thoughtfully.

"Maybe" said Sam and Rosie together very much doubting it.

* * *

_Hobbiton, Mid-morning _

Elanor bounced out the door, a basket of fresh-baked pastries in her hand and the silvery-green elven cloak on clasped about her throat.

"Be careful, Elanor" her mother cautioned "Go straight to grandma's and don't stop to talk to strange folk. Stay on the path."

Elanor nodded and skipped away.

It even more beautiful than the day before. Puffy white clouds floated overhead, dazzling against the sapphire shy. Elanor watched them for a few moments before trotting obediently down the path again. There was one that she was sure was shaped like a dragon and another that might have been either a wolf or a bear. She couldn't make up her mind.

The path twisted out sight of Bag End and still she pranced along. There were flowers on either side of the road, studding the bright grass with color. Bluebells and lady's slipper, a daisy or two, and further away from the path some wild rose bushes.

Elanor thought how happy it would make her grandma if she brought her a bunch of flowers and so she wandered off the path, forgetting completely her mother's warning.

Ahhh, beautiful yellow roses and fragrant red roses. She picked several avoiding the thorns with nimble fingers, never noticing that she had reached the edge of the woods. She sang a little, songs her father had picked up on his travels.

She stooped to gather a few late violets and bumped into a pair of legs. She stumbled back in surprise suddenly remembering that she was nowhere near the path. She sat down on chubby legs and stared up at the hobbit.

Ted Sandyman stared down at the hobbit lass at his feet. She seemed familiar but he couldn't place her, so he smiled as he offered her a hand up.

"Hello, I'm Elanor" she said smiling, "Thank you." Now he had it, this was _Sam's _daughter. He kept the smile carefully arranged on his face.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Elanor, forgetting her mother's warning for the second time that day told him, dimpling prettily all the while.

"And so I am giving grandma flowers too, to make her feel better" she finished in a conspiratorial whisper. Ted bid her good day and hurried away, towards the Cotton's.

Legolas watched the exchange with interest, Elanor had been an infant during his last visit to the Shire but the hobbit lass beneath him had the same radiant hair and dimpled face, and elven cloak she wore took away all doubt that this was Sam's daughter.

He frowned as the child told Ted her destination and purpose so readily, he had never yet seen a hobbit who would harm a child but some instinct told him that Ted could and would if given a chance. Soundlessly he watched as the older hobbit moved away and Elanor made her way back to the road. She still clutched the flowers in one grimy hand, but nice though Ted had been she remembered her mother's caution.

On sure and silent feet she made her way towards the Cotton's, stopping only to catch her breath when she ran too hard for small lungs to cope. Behind her Legolas followed soundless and swift, his soft shoes leaving nearly no trace of his passing. When they reached the tree line, he slowed, using the hedges and occasional trees to conceal his presence.

Elanor flung upon the round door of her grandparent's home and stepped inside. It was oddly dark, the curtains drawn across the windows and no lamps lit. She stepped inside suddenly cautious and slightly nervous. Grandma Cotton lay on a low couch, a blanket drawn about her face and body nearly concealing her features. She seemed taller and stouter than usual.

Elanor took a step a small step forward.

Grandma Cotton stirred. "Little one is that you?" she asked in an odd croaking voice. Elanor nodded, curls bouncing wildly.

"Come closer dear heart, I cannot see you in this light" muttered the form on the couch. Elanor took another step forward and then another. Suddenly, the figure moved, snatching her in his arms. Elanor screamed, as Ted's arms closed about her. There was an odd whistling sound and a flash of green next to her ear. Ted fell back with a cry, releasing the child.

A tall form stood in the doorway, his bow drawn and an arrow to his string. Long golden hair hung about his shoulders and Elanor caught a glimpse of a long white knife in his belt. Ted began screaming at the sight of the elf as much as that of the blood across his arm were the arrow had skimmed the flesh.

Seeing that Ted was stiff with fright the elf lowered the bow and entered, stooping to fit beneath the low roof. He stepped towards Elanor keeping his hands out and away from the knife. Elanor looked up trustingly.

"Father said that an elf might come" she said happily, "and you have!" Legolas knelt on one knee and looked her over for injuries.

"Where is your grandmother?" he asked at last, satisfied that she had come to no harm.

"I…I…don't know" she said looking anxiously about the room as the elf bound Ted's wrists with a purloined blanket.

They found Mrs. Cotton after a few minutes search, Ted had tied her wrists together and gagged her with a scrunched up doily before locking her in the pantry.

Elanor hugged her tightly as soon as Legolas undid her bounds. He quickly introduced himself as a friend of Sam's for the hobbits were not fond of "big people" found loitering about their land.

Rosie had begun worrying about Elanor shortly after her daughter's small head had vanished out of sight. As time wore on with no sign of her child she became increasingly nervous and fidgety. At last Sam, pulled Sting out of its chest while Rosie took little Frodo in one hand and a skillet in the other. Then the three made their way towards the Cotton's.

The door was closed.

Sam positioned himself on the right and Rosie on the left, both Sting and the skillet raised and ready for battle. Sam shoved the door open and sprang through.

Legolas, Elanor and Mrs. Cotton sat about the low table calmly eating the contents of Rosie's basket, while in a corner Ted Sandyman lay huddled in a miserable heap as he watched them eat.

The skillet dropped with a thud as Sam ran forward to embrace his friend and daughter, with Rosie and Frodo in close pursuit.

And then they finished off the basket and started on the Cotton's pantry while Ted lay in agony at the sight. For neither stolen spoons nor attempted kidnapping will part a hobbit from his (or her) dinner.

* * *

Next chapters for FSR and HOB are on the way...but due to an all-day conference will not be posted until tonight.

Shire Rose


	3. Sleeping Beauty of the Wood

**Sleeping Beauty of the Wood**

* * *

There was great rejoicing in the realm of the Woodelves. Thousands of years earlier a prince had been born to King Thranduil and Queen Aerlind, now the elves celebrated the birth of a princess. Invitations were sent to all the great and mighty of Middle Earth in honor of her name-giving.

Swiftly rode the messengers far and near, to Orthanc inviting the White Wizard, to the Old Forest, for Iarwain Ben-adar and the River-Daughter. They stopped at Imladris for Elrond Half-Elven, the Lady Celebrian and their children. They halted in the Golden Wood to ask the presence of the Lady Galadriel and Celeborn the Wise and in Minas Tirith for Mithrandir.

They found the Brown Wizard in the Land of the Ent-Wives, and the Blue Wizards far to the East. From the shores of Mithlond came the sea-elves, kin of the Queen with Círdan their lord. But among them all one was forgotten. Far to the South dwelt Amlug the Maia. Few remembered that she lived still among the peoples of Middle Earth for she was reclusive and taciturn. Those who remembered whispered that she had fallen under the influence of the enemy and that the taint of Morgoth lay about her still.

When all had arrived the king and queen stood forth, the prince between them and in his arms lay a child. Soft dark hair framed the fair face and thin band of silver rested upon her head. All bowed their heads as they encircled the royal family, all save Galadriel of Valinor who had left silently and in haste.

The prince held his sister up to the starlit sky and sang into the night calling the blessing of the One upon the princess.

Lord of All, guard and keep her  
Bless this child of the forest  
May her life be long and joyful  
Let not the darkness touch her  
Lords and Ladies of the West  
May your love and care shine upon her  
All sorrow be far from her heart  
Light and gladness be about this child  
All the days of her life  
O Stars of Elbereth smile upon Erynel  
Shining star of the Greenwood

Legolas' voice was fair and clear in the stillness of the night and all were silent as the last note rang out. Then Curunír of Orthanc stepped forward and laid his long clever fingers upon her forehead.

"May she be skilled in all that she attempts."

Mithrandir, the Grey Pilgrim stroked the downy hair and smiled upon the princess.

"May she be always merry and contented among the perils of this world."

Radagast the Brown touched her with his worn hands.

"May her love for the creatures of Yavanna be deep and lasting."

The Blue Wizards stepped forward together.

"May she speak and write with wisdom and eloquence."

Iarwain Ben-adar and his lady looked upon her sweet face with love.

"May she be always gentle and tender-hearted and forget not the lowly and meek of Arda."

Círdan of the Grey Havens held the tiny hand.

"May she have the beauty and majesty of the Sea."

Celeborn the Wise looked gazed upon the child, his eyes calm and serene,

"May she find a help-mate worthy of her heart and hand."

Elrond of Imladris and Celebrian of Lorien clasped hand over Erynel.

"May she have the love and trust of the children of Lúthien until the breaking of Arda."

There was a thunderous noise amid the wood and the wind blew wildly about the circle of the Wise. The long hair of the elves whipped fiercely about their faces and Legolas threw his cloak of the child.

The royal family stood in a tight knot about the new-born princess as a dark figure stepped forth from the shadows.

Dark hair hung long and tangled about a pale face, her eyes were wide and serpentine and her robes shone with scales of gold and silver. But her face was twisted with malice and hate. Thranduil stepped between her and the babe his face fixed and stern.

"What business do you have among us Amlug of Harad?"

"I seek vengeance for the slight upon me." came the hissed reply. Tall and strong though he was the Elvenking stepped back before the wrath of her voice.

"None have slighted you Amlug that we know of." said Aerlind, "Tell us how we may ease your anger, for we did not seek to offend."

Amlug drew herself up, tall and fearsome against the stars, "Was I not left out of your feast? Did you not pass me over when you invited the great of Middle Ennor? And now you tell me that I have not been slighted?"

Thranduil paled, "We knew not that you still dwelt among us." he pleaded.

Amlug snarled, her robes gleaming with a fierce and unholy light.

"I will be avenged" she cried in anger, "But not upon you O King and Queen of the Greenwood! Powerless you will be to save your daughter from her fate."

The king and queen looked at each with horror.

"No!" called Legolas, "Your anger is misplaced, Erynel has done nothing wrong she is but a child. If you seek vengeance upon the children of Thranduil take me in her stead."

Amlug sneered evilly in at the prince, "No Thranduilion!" she said smiling, "You wish to take her punishment, it would not pain you enough. Your sister shall pay and you shall be the cause of her pain."

Legolas looked upon her, anger in his eyes and strove to turn away, holding the child tightly against his chest. Amlug laughed again, and the prince froze unable to move. He watched in horror as the fallen Maia plucked the sister he would have died to save from his paralyzed hands. Thranduil and Aerlind started forward, to be frozen like their son.

"She will die" cried Amlug turning upon the anguished face of the prince, "Upon the blade of the prince of the Greenwood! Your blade will prick her finger on her two thousand sixth-hundredth begetting day.

And she was gone in flash of light and the dark wind. The princess lay upon the ground smiling sweetly up at her weeping family.

"I will wear no blade from this day forth." cried Legolas, "I will not cause the death of my own sister."

Celeborn looked upon him with sorrow in his eyes, "You must Greenleaf, how will you fight the evil that festers within the Greenwood? Will you condemn both yourself and your warriors to death?"

Legolas gazed deep into the eyes of Lord of Lothlorien and bowed his head, "You are right my Lord, but I will not step foot within the Greenwood upon the day of the curse. Amlug cannot force me to slay my sister if I am not with her."

A soft step made them spin around and there where before Amlug had uttered her curse stood the Lady of the Golden Wood.

She laid her slender white hand upon the child's brow and looked towards the stars.

"I cannot undo the curse, but I can lessen it" she said softly, "She will not die upon her two thousand sixth-hundredth begetting day, instead she will sleep for one hundred years. Alas all within the Greenwood will sleep with her until the she is woken by the kiss of her beloved."

* * *

Erynel grew strong and swiftly for the blessing of all good creatures was upon her. She was wise for her years and merry, given to much laughter like her brother. And as the years lay upon years the memory of the curse grew dim to all but the prince. Erynel was never told though she noticed how protective her brother was of his blades and wondered.

The darkness grew deeper upon the Greenwood and men began to call it Mirkwood. Aerlind was stricken by the ill-will of Dol Guldor and departed Ennor. Still the woodelves fought the darkness, and Legolas and Erynel were the hope of their people for they were young and merry and at the sound of their laughter the shadows slunk away and the hearts of the elves were lightened.

Both the prince and the princess spent many hours in joy and gladness with the children of Elrond and his lady. To any that watched closely it might have seemed that Elladan and Erynel were unusually close and thought perhaps that they felt more than friendship for each other. But they themselves saw it not and remained friends only.

Legolas rode to Imladris a month before her two thousand sixth-hundredth begetting day, carefully packing every blade that he had ever owned. Erynel was surprised and disappointed that her brother and his friends had not returned for her begetting day. And her thoughts turned to her brother as she stood before the palace gates singing in the sun.

Lo, a messenger arrived in haste from Aralad, chieftain of Dunedain and in his hand he bore a blade of silver steel that the prince had left behind with Isildur's heir.

Erynel took it from him, promising to bring it to her brother when he should return. Laughing she sped up to his room to lay it among his things. She noticed with surprise that his room was stripped of all weapons and again she wondered.

She turned back to the blade that lay upon a low table, it was beautiful, finely worked and engraven with the crest of the royal family. As she turned it in her hand it slipped and her finger was pricked upon the point. Her hands fell uselessly to her side and the blade dropped to the floor as the princess crumpled upon the floor.

Throughout the palace the elves slumped to the ground about the work until only Thranduil was left at last. Horror struck he sped up the stairs seeking his daughter. She lay upon the floor of Legolas' room, a silver knife tipped in blood at her side. And Thranduil wept again as he laid her to bed and sought his study to write his son.

No sooner had he seated himself than he too was overcome by the curse and slumbered at his desk. It was thus that Legolas found them both when he returned a few days later. Horrified he remembered the blade he had lent Aralad. And he blessed Galadriel for lessening the curse, for in spite of or perhaps because of his efforts it had still taken his sister.

He and his followers fought on, keeping the shadow away from the palace and his sister and about them the wood grew thick and tangled.

It was thus that Elladan of Imladris found the Greenwood when he rode out in search of news for his friends, for Legolas had none to take a message to Imladris.

Vines twisted on the road and around the paths as the prince of Imladris pressed forward towards the palace, for no news had reached them for one hundred years. As he pressed forward, a growing dread in his heart the path cleared. The vines drew away and the trees parted, giving him a clear path to the palace.

The great gates stood silent and shut, but when Elladan laid his hand upon the stone they swung slowly open. Within lay elves, slumped upon the ground. Hastily he sought their pulses and found them to be alive but asleep. He looked about fearing what he might find. Swiftly he passed through the palace and the elves slept about him. Thranduil still slept upon his desk and Elladan realized suddenly that the curse had come to pass.

He sped towards the princess' room and swung the door open. She lay sleeping upon the bed, shadowy hair fanned upon the pillow her eyes open in elven sleep and her lips slightly parted. Her chest rose and fell slowly and evenly and looking upon her Elladan realized that he did indeed love the princess of the Greenwood.

Gently he leant over and placed a soft kiss upon the rosy lips. The princess shivered and slowly awareness crept into her eyes. Elladan gazed down at her a great tenderness in his grey eyes and she looked up and smiled as he gathered her in his arms.

All about them the elves stirred and awoke until the only memory of that time was the enchanted water of the stream that cut through the forest. Its waters put to sleep all that touched them as the blade of the prince had once cursed Erynel of the Greenwood.

* * *

Written for Just A Reviwer (whose true name I know not) because she praised Erynel.

Thanks to all that have reviewed, I am posting this in haste and will reply to them in full with my next post.


	4. Rapunzel in Orthanc

Warning: First this is decidedly AU, unlike most of my other fairytales which _could_ have happened even in canon. Second I am going with the original, unedited tale of Rapunzel which is surprisingly graphic and violent. _I _am not going to be horribly graphic and like the original it does have a happy ending. Any physical harm in NOT lasting. I want no crying Legolasses moaning about the treatment of the prince. Also Niphredil is my Elven Rapunzel, it means Snowdrop.

* * *

**Rapunzel in Orthanc**

* * *

A tiny golden-haired elfling skipped about her mother as they wended their way towards the fair land of Lothlorien. Saelroval and Sulwen glanced at each other, their joy and love apparent to all that could see them. It was a lovely day, a day that the elves remembered for many years. Anor smiled upon Ennor and her glorious rays glanced down brightening all that they touched.

They shone upon the dark silver hair of Saelroval and on the soft brown tresses of his beautiful wife. But most of all they danced among Niphredil's bright locks turning them to shimmering gold.

Alas, for all their joy and merriment, evil drew near though neither sensed it yet. For though the first shadows had fallen upon the Greenwood still peace reigned in most of the realms of Ennor. Above them the great tower of Orthanc clove the clean sky in twain, its quadruple spikes menacing against the blue and white.

They feared it not though for all its seeming terror for Saruman the Wise, whom the elves suspected to be one of the Maiar in mortal form, dwelt there. And he was counted wise among the elves and the other wizards. But many who are wise fall from the path of wisdom, and Saruman had studied long earnestly all the devices of the great enemy. Such wisdom is the ruin of many loyal and true heart, and so it was with Saruman.

He exaggerated his greatness in his own eyes and began to mimic the works of the Great Deceiver. Orcs he bred and evil wolves, carrion birds flocked to do his bidding and yet the wise knew not of his treachery. Certainly Saelroval and wife had no such knowledge or much pain and sorrow could have been avoided.

Saruman himself choose to inspect the abilities of his newest orcs that day, and so fell out that as Saelroval first realized their peril, the fallen wizard was watching unknown to the elf lord. Saelroval was a stern and mighty warrior at need and commanded the defenses of the Grey Havens for he was great among the elves of Mithlond. But no warrior, however mighty could stand against the tide of orcs that rushed towards the little family.

There was no escape and lord and lady fell together, Sulwen still clutching her child to her breast. It was thus that Saruman found them, the child still unharmed but frightened. Perhaps some corner of his heart was still unsullied or he recoiled from the punishment for cold-bloodedly slaying a child. Whatever the reason Saruman called back his orcs and lifted the child from her mother's final embrace.

And from that day forth she dwelt as the ward of the tower. Saruman cared for her in his own strange fashion, coldly and callously and by his magic and the long years of her dwelling her hair grew long and fair beyond the lot of any other.

So long and sturdy were the golden tresses that she could lift his weight by them. And as she grew older and wiser it fell out that she did indeed lift him by her hair. For no elf could be forever bereft of the open world and at length she grew curious and attempted to see the outside world for herself. And Saruman was very wroth for a time and set her in a high room near to the pinnacle with no entrance save a single window.

When he wished to see her he would order that she throw down her shining tresses and he would climb up to visit her, reminding her that she was bound to obedience and respect for him. Niphredil had grown wise under his tutelage for though he had fallen by the dark arts he did not teach her what he knew of evil but rather the long and colorful history of Arda.

It so happened that as she completed her one thousand seven hundred and fiftieth year the elven prince of Greenwood the Great set out to the fair valley of Imladris, bearing a missive for his father, the Elvenking Thranduil. The High Pass was unsafe at the time and so he took the southern road through the Gap of Rohan passing near to the Orthanc.

As he rode near the tower his eyes caught the glimmer of gold in one of the windows and he watched in amazement as a curtain of golden hair was flung down in answer to a strange hail. Silently he crept closer determined to solve this puzzle. His wait was rewarded the very next day.

As he watched an old man robed in shimmering white stood at the base of the tower and called out,

"_Niphredil, Niphredil ribo en bas i fîn malthen lîn!_"_ (Niphredil, Niphredil fling down your golden hair)_

Again the fall of golden hair hung shining in the sun and as he watched the old man pulled himself up by the glowing strands until he had vanished through the window. Surprised and a little apprehensive he was about to turn away to continue his errand when he caught sight of a beautiful face looking sadly through the window upon the green world.

No words were said but he read in her face a plea to return and aid her in some way. And so it was that he found himself standing at the foot of Orthanc the next evening having carefully watched Saruman, for so he guessed the identity of the old man, depart.

"_Niphredil, Niphredil ribo en bas i fîn malthen lîn!_" he called, his voice strong and pure as the golden flood slithered down to him. Swiftly he climbed it until he passed the window and stood before a beautiful elven maid with sad, wise eyes.

"My lady" he said bowing low. She smiled then, an enchanting smile of unquenched joy and abiding sorrow.

They spoke long into the night and she told him of her life in the tower and he of his among the darkening woodland. And before he departed at dawn he promised to come again. Happy indeed were the next few days, for his mission was not urgent and so far he had made good time. He was pleasantly surprised by her knowledge of what was passing in the outside world though she had not entered since she was a child.

He plead with her to leave the dull tower and her severe guardian behind, that he would see her well and happy among her kin, whether of Imladris, Lorien, Mithlond or the Greenwood. Sadly she refused, least the wrath of Saruman fall upon him too.

"I would not see him angered with you" she said softly, "For he was harsh and cruel when I only asked of the lands beyond and my desire to see them. I dread what he would do to you if he knew of our meeting."

Legolas smiled and shook his head, "I do not fear for myself Niphredil. And I would gladly risk his anger to see you happy and well among your own people."

They parted at last, for Legolas would not take her unwilling, but he promised to return when he passed back that way and aid her if she had changed her mind.

His journey to Imladris was uneventful, and though the valley brought him peace he could not rid his mind of the image of her sorrowful eyes and was less merry than was his wont among his friends. Elladan and Elrohir noticed his uncharacteristic melancholy, but said nothing though they wondered for the cause.

Niphredil had never felt more lonely and isolated as she watched Legolas' horse vanishing into the distance. Having talked and laughed and song with another elf rendered her confinement the more irksome. Imperceptibly she began dwell upon his laughing eyes as they sparkled under the stars and his merry songs. His lean and wiry strength, the quiet power he possessed and his firm brow all crept within her thoughts, until at last she determined to accept his offer and flee.

And so she assured him when he perched once more upon the window ledge. He laughed merrily at her acquiescence for the thought of leaving her behind had burdened him greatly. Legolas slid down the long fall of gold that night, light-hearted and free to prepare for her escape with a promise to return at moonrise.

Saruman scowled angrily as he listened to the two plan. He had wondered that change had been wrought in the maiden and so watched her carefully. His patience was rewarded that night and his wrath was boundless as Niphredil promised to leave with the prince and he swore vengeance on both but especially Legolas.

Legolas shone brightly in the light of the stars as he stood beneath the window at moonrise. Softly he called out.

"_Niphredil, Niphredil ribo en bas i fîn malthen lîn!_"

The golden strands were flung down and he climbed hastily up. Niphredil stood bound and gagged her hair cropped short in one corner her eyes brimming with unshed tears and before the window stood the wizard the shorn locks clenched in his hands and triumph in his eyes.

Legolas straightened and stared definitely at the Istar.

"What have you done to the lady?" he asked angrily, "She has done nothing, unbind her at once."

Saruman glared at him and laughed. "She has defied me" he said, his voice hard and cold, "I raised her for all these years and for that she throws me aside for you O Prince! Such ingratitude will be punished."

"She is not at fault" retorted Legolas, "I alone choose to trick her into letting me in. If you must make someone pay let it be me, for I will not see the innocent pay for my mistakes. Even when I plead with her to leave with me she refused."

Saruman studied the prince's face for a moment, noting the firm chin and lofty brow. It was a face that inspired love and respect, that was written with both compassion and strength, the bright grey eyes gazing fearlessly at the wizard.

"Very well" he said, an evil smile upon his thin lips, "You may take the punishment of both your misdeeds and she may watch."

Legolas bowed and held his hands out as the wizard bound them, his eyes seeking out Niphredil's and silently offering her comfort.

* * *

Niphredil wept as she had never wept before as she watched Saruman order the prince cast out. The orcs flung him roughly down the stairs, his tunic shredded and bloody and his sightless eyes looking upon the empty sky.

He staggered up, trying to accustom himself to his lost vision as he sought the nearest forest. Niphredil saw him vanish amid the darkness of the trees wavering on his unsteady feet. When all trace of his green and brown clad form was gone she slumped upon the floor of her prison trying to forget the images that that were branded into her memory as surely as the prince's merry eyes had been burned from his face.

How long she lay there weeping she knew not, only that Saruman came to her finally laughing still at the thought of the sightless prince and his hopeless courage as he stood bound and blind before the orcs.

Niphredil raised her tear-streaked face to his as he stood over her.

"Go!" he ordered harshly, "You wished to leave, go now and see how the elves receive you now that you have doomed their prince to everlasting darkness."

She walked alone down the long stairs, her thin dress whipping in the wind and her ill-cut hair blowing in her face. She had nothing, no provisions or supplies, not even a cloak upon her back.

Hastily she followed the prince's tracks until she reached the eves of the wood. Long she wandered amid the ancient trees seeking news of his passing without any answer until at last she came to the borders of the Hidden Valley. Little food had she had and almost no shelter.

Unknown to her, there Legolas had gone also, led only by his sense of direction, the whispers of the trees and his own stubbornness. He knew not what to do once he reached there, only that he would die alone and sightless in the wild. And his heart still yearned to free the elleth for whom he had given so much, and as he thought of her during the long empty days he knew that there was only one maiden on all of Arda to whom his heart was given.

And he was blind and broken and she, a prisoner of the cruel wizard. He could have wept. It was then that he heard for the first time in weeks the sound of another living being. A soft sound of tears from what would have been his right. Carefully he followed the sound, deftly avoiding fallen branches and low boughs.

Niphredil had all but given up hope of ever finding Legolas or even other elves when she heard a gentle whisper from the trees. She looked up and cried out, for he was standing there, one hand resting against rough bark and his un-seeing eyes looking down at her.

"Niphredil?" he asked softly.

"Legolas? It is me, Saruman threw me out after" she returned quietly. He stepped forward uncertainly until his long fingers brushed her face.

"I feared for you" he said in a whisper, "Are you well?"

She wept then, to see him still tall and fair despite the mutilation, inquiring after her well-being was too much for her over-wrought heart.

Legolas dropped to his knees and gathered her in his arms, unable to bear her tears without offering comfort.

And so it was that Elladan and Elrohir found them together as they came investigating the strange whispers of the trees. Legolas had fallen into elven slumber after his long ordeal, for he had dared not rest much. His golden head lay pillowed on her lap and as they watched her tears trickled down and touched the empty eye-sockets. As they touched the skin grew fair and white again and bright grey-green eyes filled out and grew whole again, until they stared up glazed in elven dreams.

Niphredil glanced down and started back, breathing a prayer of thanks to Nienna. And Legolas' eyes cleared and he looked up amazed and joyful and read her heart. He stood then and held her close as their lips touched gently.

And unseen the sons of Elrond watched and smiled, hidden beneath the wild roses that tangled about the border of the valley.

* * *

Blame it on the old wives who invented the story not me! The prince really does get his eyes put out and they do grow back with her tears in the original!

To Reviewers (everyone as a whole)

Thank you all for the encouraging comments, I hope this wasn't too dark. Yes, here is Rapunzel, you asked for it :)  
Erynel is my own OC and I love her very much...

I have the 12 Dancing Princesses (Aragorn's Daughters and Elfwine of Rohan), Beauty and the Beast (Beorn and an OC) and Snow-White (in which someone (not Galadriel) misuses the mirror) up next...

And of course tell me how my first Legomance worked...

Till next time,

Shire Rose (I have a history paper on Augustine's confessions, and English paper on Beowulf and Astronomy this week, so I'll do my best).


	5. Twelve Dancing Peredhil

Nota Bene: Again this is rather AU but not completely outside the bounds of possibility. I had intended Legolas as a more minor character, but plans change and it become more Legolas centered than I originally wished, not that any of you will be sad about that. Also Peredhil means Half-Elven or Part-Elven so Aragorn and Arwen's children fit the bill.

I combined several versions of the twelve dancing princesses plus some of my own craziness. If you have read my WIP- The Faithful some thing may be made more clear. I am sorry that all my fics end up entwined in each other, but they do.

* * *

**Twelve Dancing Peredhil**

* * *

Elfwine, youngest child of Eomer and Lotheriel of Rohan sat beneath one of the great beeches of Dor Belegcil in Ithilien the Fair.

He was the only son of his father and the joy of his sisters' heart. He was elven-fair for his mother was the daughter of Imrahil of Dol Amroth and in her yet ran the blood of some of the folk of Nimrodel of the Elves.

He was staying for time in the land of his father-sister, the Lady Eowyn and Lord Faramir her husband and with them visited, Ithilien of the Elves under the lordship of Legolas of the Nine Walkers.

Hence now he rested the gardens of the Elves and all was fair and bright around him for Legolas was a just and kindly lord and greatly loved by his people and many were the Elves that sought to serve under him. Here they yet tarried and renewed the land before passing over the sea forever.

His thoughts turned to the daughters of King Elassar and the great mystery surrounding them. It had been many years since he last saw them and they were now ladies grown and said to be very beautiful. And yet there were strange rumors now concerning the twelve princesses of Gondor. Some said that they vanished into the night and none could find any trace of their whereabouts until the next morning.

Many were the princes from over Ennor had sought to uncover the princesses' secret and none had returned, vanishing even as the princesses save that they returned not.

There was a stir the green boughs of trees as though in welcome. He leapt to his feet for the Lord of Dor Belegcil stood before him clad only in breeches and a light tunic the color of the new leaves in spring, his knees and light shoes stained brown with soil.

No bow was on his back nor blade about his waist, only a long trowel and two young saplings in his hands.

"Prince Legolas" he said bowing. The Elf laughed and setting his burdens gently upon the ground embraced the boy.

"Elfwine, have you been gone so long that you feel such formalities are necessary between us? Have I not held you as a child and cradled you in my arms? Elfwine like a son you are to me, you and all the children of my dear friends. Call me Lasse as you used to."

"Yes, Lasse"

"What is it that you would ask of me penneth, for I see that you are troubled in mind."

Elfwine flushed slightly and drew back.

"I have heard tell of the daughters of King Elassar and the strange doings in the White City."

"You wish to try your hand at unveiling whatever mystery surrounds them."

"I have not seen them in many years Lasse, but I remember playing with them as children. I would aid them if I could."

Legolas looked at him thoughtfully, he was still young, a child in the eyes of the Elf and yet he was grown to manhood by the standards of his people. Tall and grey-eyed with hair of bright gold he had inherited both the beauty of his mother and the strong features of his father.

"I also have been troubled by these rumors in the city and yet Aragorn himself can tell me little save that their shoes are worn to shreds each morning. Much have I wished to unravel this web myself but here I have been held for the last few months. I will aid you if you attempt this for greatly do I love the children of Estel and I like not that they have become so fey."

Elfwine looked up at the Elven-lord and in his mind there could be no defeat with such an ally upon his side. But in Legolas' mind there was doubt that this errand would be easily overcome.

"I must set aside my burdens and relegate tasks to my vassals" he said after a moment, "Do you go on ahead with your escort and I shall meet you in the city. Speak not of my coming even to the King."

Elfwine nodded, his mind made up and sure.

* * *

Very fair was the White City in the light of the Setting Sun and verily Minas Anor it was for golden light played about the pure white of its walls and it glowed and shone with an unearthly light.

Bright and clear were the horn calls that greeted the prince and he rode through the city with all honor and curtesy for the Rohirrim were loved by the people of Gondor and he was besides the child of Lotheriel of Dol Amroth.

Elfwine sat that night at the king's high table and about him were his old friend Eldarion and the twelve beautiful princesses.

First sat Gilraen the oldest daughter of the king, named for his mother and she was bright-faced with clear grey eyes and shining golden hair reaching past her waist.

Beside her sat Nimbrethil and her hair was dark-brown and wavy about deep brown eyes and a smiling mouth and her laughter was as silver bells.

Next to Nimbrethil sat the twins Elwing and Ellaer and their hair was dark and unbound about their brows and tiny gems like stars glittered in its depths. Their eyes were the grey of twilight before star-rise and glinted in the light.

On the twins left sat Celebrian named for the mother of the queen and she had long silver hair caught in slender braids about her face and her deep blue eyes were full of joy and merriment.

Then again sat Lasswen her bright brown hair unruly and shining about twinkling forest-green eyes and she loved all that was green and growing. There were roses in her hair and about her waist a silver belt of rose petals.

Next to the queen sat Espalass, her eyes a bright and glimmering blue and her hair a silver curtain like a waterfall flowing to her feet.

Beside Espalass was Elloth, her hair bright gold and curly and her eyes black and sparkling like gems.

Then sat Lhind and her hair was golden also but mixed with silverine strands and her eyes were silver grey. Very beautiful and fine she seemed like a strand of mithril, strong and fair.

Next to Lhind sat Hwinia and Laich, twins also but different as fire and water. Both were tall, but Hwinia was dark-haired with glinting sliver-blue eyes while Laich was dark-eyed with startling copper ringlets, vibrant and merry.

Last of all beside Elfwine sat Aelin, her hair dark and shadowy like her mother before her but her eyes were deep still pools of sapphire and she wore no gem save a single tiny crystal about her long white neck.

And they were very beautiful but fey and distant as though some shadow fell between them and their kin.

Elfwine said nothing of Legolas or his coming but spoke softly with the princesses.

Afterwards he gave his greetings to both the king and queen and told of life in Rohan and of the beauty of Dor Belegcil and Emyn Arnen.

As he sat before his window thinking he heard a soft sound behind him and turning he found the Lord of Dor Belegcil smiling gently at his confusion.

When Elfwine would have opened his mouth he shook his head and handing him a cloak, signed him to follow. Elfwine slipped it on realizing suddenly that it was elven-made and woven that hostile eyes might be baffled by its glimmering folds. Legolas went before him, a grey shadow beneath his own cloak as he led the way through the corridors.

They stopped before a great tapestry showing the founding of the city by Elendil and his sons after the fall of Númenor. One figure in the background caught Elfwine's attention for he was not of Númenor and had hair of bright gold and a lean slender form.

Legolas drew the tapestry aside and drew his hands across the surface of the wall behind in a swirling arc. There was a soft sound of grinding stone and the wall gave way, opening into a dim passage-way.

Silently they entered and walked in the darkness, the only light the soft glow from the Elf.

The passage-way stopped abruptly beneath an arch where it joined six others grouped around a roughly circular hall.

Sounds of girlish laughter echoed dimly from one of the entrances and prince and Elf shrank back against the wall.

Bright faces and gleaming hair, silvery and gold, brown, auburn and dark as night swirled by as the twelve princesses sped forward, bound on their unknown errand.

* * *

The moon had risen, full and bright by the time the princesses emerged. About them the tall white peaks of the Ered Nimrais rose against the light of the stars.

Before reared a great tower its windows spilling golden light and between them marched a strip of woods and a small river like a silver ribbon in the moonlight.

The princesses walked silently through the forest for they had the light feet of their mother. Elfwine though lithe and quick could not hope for their silence or that of the woodelf beside him.

A twig lay across the path and he leapt lightly over it, then a branch hung before him and he ducked. His feet landed on dry wood, and the crack of the breaking twig hung in the silence. Legolas thrust him to the ground and they lay side by side beneath their cloaks as the princesses looked back.

"I heard someone behind us" said Aelin, her eyes upon a patch of starlight on the path.

"It was but the cry of an owl, sister" returned Gilraen, "Think not of it"

They pressed on but slower than before while Legolas lead Elfwine to the river by another path.

"Quickly" he whispered, as they hid themselves in the largest of the boats that lay moored there. It was none too soon for the princesses came, two to a boat.

"Ai, this seems far heavier than usual" complained Lasswen to Aelin as they rowed across the stream only to be rewarded by Gilraen's laughter.

"You are in terror if the very shadows this night" she said, "We would have seen if any followed us."

Legolas and Elfwine waited for them to enter before passing into the tower.

A great hall was before them, long tables laden with the finest foods and wines while young men stood waiting to tend the princesses' every wish.

Legolas recognized the Prince of Dale as well as the young chief of the Beornings among others for they had been among the princes who had gone missing. But both Elfwine and Legolas fixed their eyes on the men who stood behind the table for their hair was long and dark and their grey eyes gleamed with an ancient malice.

"Black Númenorians" hissed the Elf, "Little wonder it is that the princesses act strangely and the princes remain missing for they learned their evil from Sauron himself and some wield great power. Six there were of the tall dark-haired man and nigh a score of princes beside.

As the twain watched the tallest sat himself beside Gilraen and the whole company seated themselves before the repast.

"They must have discovered the passageway and wondered into the clutches of the last of the Númenorians" guessed Legolas as the company rose and began dancing.

"Try to take some of the food and I will steal wine, perhaps it has been tampered with leaving the princesses in their control."

They stole silently against the wall and though Aelin whirled against Elfwine for a moment they remained undiscovered.

The princesses danced until the moon was low in the sky and their dainty slippers were shredded. Then silently they rose and returned ,the Princes of Rohan and Eryn Lasgalen following.

* * *

It was the wine that was tainted they discovered. The next night they left early and swam the river a wine sac sung across each of their shoulders.

The hall was mercifully empty. Swiftly they threw away the evil wine and rinsed the great goblets, filling them with the clean vintage they had brought. And Legolas blessed it with the goodness and potency of the Elves in hopes that it would cure their malady.

They did not need to wait long before the princesses entered, smiling and merry though there was a distance in their eyes and dim sadness beneath their smiles.

Again the repast began but the princesses looked about startled as the wine touched their lips and the Elf saw a look of fear cross the face of the Númenorian leader. He lifted his goblet to his mouth and cried aloud in anger as he tasted the elven-blessed wine.

The princes and princesses ceased their merriment at that cry and stood aghast as the Númenorians turned on them.

"What have you done, daughters of Elassar?" he growled, "For know that I am greatly angered and I will see you punished for this deed."

Seeing the Númenorian look upon Aelin, Elfwine sprang from his hiding place sword in hand.

"Seek your revenge from me" he called angrily, "For they know naught of the deed."

The Númenorian stepped back for a moment before raising his hand, his eyes glinting balefully in the flickering light. Elfwine felt a cold dread upon his heart and his limbs hung heavy and unable to move.

There was a glint of gold and Legolas stood before him, tall and fair before the darkness of the Númenorian.

The Númenorian brought his hand down in a slashing movement and bright blood streaked across the Elf's tunic. He laughed coldly and raised his hand again. Legolas raised both his hands before him and began to sing.

The Númenorian slashed out his hands again but nothing happened, he turned towards the princesses standing together and again lifted his hand. But again the Elf stood between them his hands raised and the song upon his lips.

The Númenorian snarled angrily and sprang forward his sword flashing. Silver rang against it as Legolas caught it on his own blade.

Elfwine stood swiftly, free of the spell that had bound him and made his way towards the princesses. But he was too late, Legolas could not fight six at once and the other Númenorians stood before their captives, a dagger resting against Gilraen's throat.

"Surrender Elf" ordered the Númenorian, "And you too, child!"

Elfwine looked at Legolas, their blades clattering to the floor.

"I am Zonhâr" declared the Númenorian, "You have spoiled my night of feasting and attempted to free my captives. I am greatly displeased."

They glared at him silently.

"Your names and rank" he ordered. They remained silent.

Zonhâr motioned to one of his men and the dagger lay against Elloth's neck.

"I am Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, Lord of Dor Belegcil and one of the Nine Walkers" said Legolas quickly, "this is Elfwine of Rohan who is in my charge."

"A prince, elven-lord and member of the Fellowship" growled Zonhâr, "And his fosterling, a human child."

Neither contradicted him.

"I have an especial hatred of the members of the Fellowship" he continued thoughtfully, "I had thought to ensnare only the daughters of the king but it seems there is greater game to be had."

His sword rested at the Elf's throat, "You have many titles _my lord_, and yet you did not say them all. I have heard of you, friend of Gimli of the Glittering Caves, brother-in-arms to the kings of two kingdoms, beloved child of Thranduil."

The sword-point drew blood. "I have a very many causes to hate you, Eldarcáno!"

He looked towards his men, "Take the others away, I have business with the Elf."

* * *

Elfwine in in the darkness wondering what in Arda was happening to Legolas as he tried to comfort the princesses. They were all equally miserable, princes and princesses alike and none as anxious to know what Zonhâr's "business" was.

It seemed like they had been held in the darkness for days when the door finally opened and a slender form was silhouetted against the dim light.

Zonhâr kicked out at the figure, but Legolas dodged the blow and leapt forward into the cell as the door grated shut.

Elfwine rushed forward anxiously.

"Legolas, are you alright, did he hurt you, do you know how we may escape?"

"Yes, yes and yes, in that order" retorted the Elf dryly, "I would like to sit for a moment" Despite his dodging he seemed somewhat unsteady on his feet and his arms hung loosely at his sides.

He had barely seated himself when all twelve princesses were upon him with anxious queries from Gilraen and Elloth, joyous shouts from Lasswen, Laich and Aelin and merry laughter from the rest. Their cool collected facades ripped to pieces as they "Lasse-ed" him happily. Elfwine felt almost jealous.

When things quieted slightly and the princes and princesses sat in a loose circle he fumbled for a moment with his breeches. Silver glinted in the elven-light about him.

"Zonhâr is dangerous, he must be stopped before he can do more harm, he missed one of the daggers I had hidden. We can escape but he must not.

Elfwine, lead the princesses back to their rooms please and take ten volunteers from the rest to guard them. The rest need to aid me in stopping Zonhâr."

"But…" began Elfwine, determined to aid the prince. Legolas gave him a look and he stopped. Luckily the other princes split fairly evenly between guarding the princesses and fighting their captor.

Silently Legolas manipulated the lock on the door until it opened noiselessly.

"He should have bound us." he laughed softly, "But he was overconfident and foolish, never underestimate the determination of your prisoners."

He gave a ruthful chuckle to himself, "I should know."

They split silently at the water's edge and the Legolas and his companions turned back towards to the tower from which loud sounds of feasting and raucous laughter rose.

"We should fetch some the princesses again" laughed one of the lesser Númenorians, Tolhârd by name, "No longer do we need to seem civil and gracious."

Shout of laughter greeted this sally.

"Or perhaps the tame Elf-prince" cried another, "He would serve us willingly enough if we threatened the pretty things or his human friend."

"The Elf-prince is here at your wish" called a clear voice as Legolas wrenched a sword from the wall, "Face me you cowards now that you have no hostages to hid behind."

Zonhâr swore angrily as he threw down his goblet and drew the prince's own sword. Legolas simply smiled as he watched the freed princes engage the other Númenorians. Tolhârd was being badly beaten by the Prince of Dale.

It was over quickly, the Númenorians had grown used to bewitched and docile prey, clear-headed and angry lords lead by an elven prince were beyond them.

Only Tolhârd, Zonhâr and one other remained alive by the end.

They were unceremoniously bound and dragged out to stand trial before the king. Legolas though remained suspicious, for Zonhâr seemed too pliant after his capture and he caught him smiling oddly at times.

As they caught up with the others Zonhâr gave a strange whistle. Even as the Elf leapt towards the trees an arrow flew forward towards Aelin who stood speaking to Elfwine.

Elfwine darted before her and slumped to the ground and arrow in his right shoulder. There was a cry from the tree and then silence.

Aelin leant over the prince weeping as she tried to staunch the blood with her long sleeves. Legolas waved the rest away as he came forward, kneeling beside the son of Eomer.

"Well done" he whispered as he laid his hands on the wound to stop the flow of blood. Aelin smiled down at him so sweetly, the stars reflecting off her deep eyes that Elfwine nearly forgot the pain as the Elf sutured the wound.

"I am sorry" he said to the prince, "If I was well and rested there would be no need to sew this wound but as it is this is the best I can manage."

Elfwine nodded.

They reached the entrance to the passageway at sunrise.

* * *

The king stared in wonder at the odd group before him, his own daughters restored to themselves, the visiting princes that had gone missing, three malicious looking prisoners, young Elfwine and Legolas who he had not known to be in the city.

And they told him the tale.

The princesses began explaining how they had found the passage one night and been ensnared by the magic of the Black Númenorians, the missing princes explained how they had followed the princesses and been ensnared also. Then Legolas explained how he had known of the passage from long ago and had guessed at its use, how they had followed and changed the wine. Elfwine picked up the thread of the story and told how they had been caught and then waited in the dark, fearing for the prince.

Aragorn gave his friend a stern look that told the prince quite clearly that he at least would see that he had not been severely harmed and Legolas nodded reluctantly.

Gilraen spoke then of their escape and how Elfwine had taken an arrow for Aelin. Aragorn paled at hearing of the danger to his beloved daughter but he listened patiently until the end.

Quietly he thanked the princes for their aid and invited them all to a great feast in their honor before turning to Elfwine.

"Prince Elfwine" he said gently, "You saved my daughter from serious injury or perhaps death at great risk to yourself. Tell me what you would have of me that I may repay you."

Elfwine said nothing but looking into the smiling eyes of Princess Aelin he thought he had already received his reward.

* * *

The Black Númenorians were sentenced to imprisonment until they should turn from their evil path. Aragorn found that his old friend had indeed been hiding many things and wondered how he had managed to both fight and lead the others back. He eventually decided that it was an Elvish mystery unique to Legolas and gave up trying to understand.

Elfwine and Aelin were troth-plaited with their fathers' consent and married soon thereafter.

And they were blessed all the days of their long lives.

* * *

The Meaning of the Names:

(Several are after great ladies in the ancestors of both Aragorn and Arwen) Since they come of a lineage renowned for twins I gave them double twins...

I wanted each to be special in her own way, not all dark-haired copies of Arwen, I am sure those random human genes/mixed with Elven/Maia can be blamed for it...

Dor Belegcil - The Name I gave to the part of Ithilien ruled by Legolas, it means the Land of Great Renewal (Tolkien said it became the fairest land on all of the West)

Nimbrethil - Silver Birch

Elwing and Ellaer - Star-spray and Star-song

Lasswen - Leaf-maid (I have also made this the name of Legolas' maternal grandmother so Aragorn would have named her as an honor to his friend)

Espalass - Literally waterfall, no subtlety there

Lhind - Fine (hence her description)

Hwithia and Laich - Swirling eddy and Leaping flame (again no subtlety)

Aelin - Silent Pool (For her eyes..)

For Reviewers: Thank you everyone, I am glad I didn't scare everyone into tears by putting out his eyes (even if they were miraculously restored). Surely you don't think I enjoyed making him blind? :) What do you think I am? A sadistic creep like Saruman?

Shire Rose

Lastly, as to what happened to Legolas, that would be telling. I think I left plenty of hints for you to guess at though if you are so inclined. (Strange, demented, angst-lovers...)


	6. The Harpist

Completely random plot stag (the Eryn Lasgalen sort, movie!Radagast can keep the bunnies) that came out of nowhere in particular. The original story is called the Lute player and it is the Queen that saves the King. I chose to remove all romantic aspects and make it rather the King's friend who saves him. And it is a harp since it seems more elvish and I actually play the harp whereas I only dream of playing the lute. It seemed like a good idea even if no one has ever heard this one before so here we go...

* * *

**The Harpist**

* * *

King Elassar of Gondor sometimes known by a myriad of other names looked anxiously before him. His great journey to the land of Harad had been concluded successfully and he was looking forward to seeing his beloved wife and children.

Four young ones now graced his family. Young prince Eldarion would be reaching his ninth year shortly while Gilraen, Nimbrethil and his precious twin daughters were seven, five and three respectively. Despite the desperate hurry to be with them again his heart lightened at the thought of their well-loved faces eagerly awaiting his return.

Arwen would be standing before the gates her arms spread in welcome as the golden light of the hall radiated around her slender figure. Eldarion would be beside her, tall and serious as the oldest man in the House of Telcontar. Gilraen would be other side of the queen, trying to hold a squirming Nimbrethil in her arms as her sister pulled on her deep golden hair. Elwing and Ellaer would be seated at the Arwen's feet their delicate faces as solemn and innocent as starlight. Perhaps Legolas would be there also or Faramir and Eowyn on a visit with their daughters.

His pleasant thoughts drifted away as a faint feeling of unease intruded itself on his consciousness. Something was not right, the wood they rode through was too quiet, not a note of birdsong or scuff of hoof or paw could be heard in the silence save the rhythmic beat of their own steeds.

He wished not for the first time that Legolas or his brothers were with him, preferably the wood-elf who would no doubt know exactly what was wrong. And yet his heart told him that he already knew.

It was a well-planned ambush, he gave the corsairs that credit. Even Strider the Ranger did not recognize it until there was little that could be done save fight the greater odds.

He fought furiously cutting down his enemies in his wrath though he knew it would not be enough, one by one his men were cut down beside him until he alone stood unscathed and mighty, Anduril gleaming redly as he cut and parried and struck.

And then even the light of Anduril dimmed as Elessar of Gondor fell among his loyal men.

He woke to a horrible pounding ache in his head and the unwanted feel of bounds about his wrists and ankles. Dark-brown hair floated before his eyes against a changing background and he wondered for a brief moment if he was dreaming before he remembered.

His men were dead in the tiny glade and he was alive and in the hands of the Corsairs. He greatly wished that it was a dream and that the corsair's horse had a better gait.

* * *

Legolas was in city when the man arrived. He was dirty and bleeding a little, his face white and worn but he was alive and conscious enough to tell of the ambush he and his fellows had suffered.

Now he rested in the Houses of Healing while Legolas sought vainly to comfort his distraught friend.

"He is alive, gwathel nin, we would both know if it were otherwise."

Arwen smiled wanly, her tearless eyes full of such pain and suffering that the prince would have given anything to erase it even if he had not been already set on searching for his lost friend.

"I know it is so, mellon iaur and yet I fear for him, please Legolas if ever you loved me bring him back. I cannot lose him so soon nor would I see our children fatherless so young." (_Old Friend)_

Legolas knelt on one knee for the Evenstar and kissed her hand.

"You know that I will do all in my power to bring him back to you. Trust me heart's sister, remember Estel. He will return."

He stood as though to leave but Arwen grasped his sleeve as he turned.

"I love you also cousin, I would not wish you to forfeit your life even for my husbands. May Elbereth guard you."

"As I love you dear cousin, but we would both give our lives for him and if naught else will do, I will see him safe though I bid you farewell forever."

And he without looking back he was gone.

* * *

He rode swiftly towards Umbar, stopping only to rest his faithful steed for his heart told him that his friend was in grave peril indeed. Many a long league he traveled to the land of the enemy. Weeks passed swiftly and yet too slow and the borders of Umbar drew near.

Within a days travel of his destination he found a small wood and stopping there he opened his packs. His simple green and brown garb he threw aside and in their place he put on a bright red tunic with fine black leggings. He drew soft leather boots over his feet discarding his woodland shoes.

Satisfied with his new apparel he drew out his long white knife and shore through his bright hair until it lay brushing his cheek bones, the golden strands scattered sadly about his feet. Carefully he dimmed the beauty of his face, judiciously using slight amounts of the dirt, until he looked handsome still but no longer elven-fair.

Then he slipped his daggers deep within the leather folds of the boots and slinging his harp across his back he rode forward to find the Hope of Men.

The great palace of Lord of the Corsairs was not hard to find for it shone in the morning sun, though it was a gaudy glittering altogether different from the gleaming stones of the White City.

Legolas strode forward hiding his fear for friend and self beneath the confident façade of a traveling minstrel. The lord was pleased to see him sooner rather than later and so he found himself before the meretricious pomp and majesty of Lord Enwerzôd, Chief of the Corsairs.

Enwerzôd looked long and hard at the handsome young minstrel before him wondering what mystery him seemed to conceal. Legolas stood patiently beneath his inspection careful to avert his gaze lest the truth be read from their stern and immortal depths.

"What is your name minstrel of the North?" he asked at last.

"I am called Mellon" replied Legolas glibly enough for he had planned this word play before, knowing that his true name would be known and he would not lie.

"A strange name for a stranger man." observed the lord.

"And yet a well-known one in the North" retorted Legolas, "Its virtue opens wide even the stone doors of the dwarves." Little did the Lord know how literally he spoke.

"You have a swift tongue and bold, play for me. For your sake may your music match it or you will find your stay unpleasant."

Legolas knelt, balancing the harp upon his knee nothing loth to try his plan.

Long fingers brushed the strings lightly as he sang softly.

_I come from my own country far_

_Into this foreign land,_

_Of all I own I take alone_

_My faithful harp in hand._

_I sing of blooming flowers_

_Made sweet by sun and rain;_

_The green of leaves above the bowers_

_And parting's cruel pain._

_Of the sad captive's longing_

_Within his prison wall,_

_Of hearts that sigh when none are nigh_

_To answer to their call._

_My song begs for your pity,_

_And gifts from out your store,_

_And as I play this simple lay_

_I linger near your door.__*_

And though the prince roughened his voice it was still the fairest sound that had ever entered the Lord of Umbar's ears for he was known even among the elves for the beauty of his songs.

And Enwerzôd was amazed and enthralled by the enchantment of that elven voice, he praised him greatly for the song and asked for another.

And so Legolas rung the harp strings once more and the hall was quiet as he sang of two friends, one cursed by evil and the other who bound his lot to his friend and so fell under its shadow also for the love of the man named Turin. And for his love he paid with his life's blood as he freed Turin from his enemies and fell beneath the sword of his unwitting friend.

And Enwerzôd listened silently as he had not listened to any but his own voice for many a year and he offered Legolas great honor among his folk.

But Legolas refused and asked only to tour his palace and its grounds as he formed new songs and the Lord of the Corsairs gave him leave. And so it was that Legolas found King Elessar one night among the gardens as he worked chained among the hot flowers of the South.

And he was very glad though he could say nothing to his friend, Aragorn recognized him not so great was the difference in his appearance.

When several weeks had gone he stood again before Enwerzôd in the afternoon and asked that he might leave again on his travels and though the Lord was loath to see him go he granted him his request.

"But" he added, "I would give some token of my thanks for never have I heard a skill in music and the weaving of notes and words to equal yours, Mellon of the North."

And Legolas bowed low though he liked it not and asked for one of the many slaves of the lord, for a servant would be a fine companion in his wanderings.

And Enwerzôd swore by the ships of his kin that he might have any he liked and led him among his many slaves. Legolas looked at them all and wished he might free as many as possible but he said nothing until they came to the king.

"The dark-haired one with the proud face" he said, "him I will take."

And Enwerzôd's face grew dark but he kept his oath and so Legolas freed his friend as payment for his songs. They left together in the morning light and Legolas bought a horse and undid his friend's chains but he said nothing of his true identity.

* * *

They rode swiftly back for Elassar was now doubly anxious to return to his wife and children and the state of his kingdom worried him not a little. And he blessed Elbereth and all the Valar for sending him the kind stranger in his hour of need, for he still recognized not his old friend.

As they drew near to Ithilien Legolas reined in his steed and smiled at Aragorn and bade him ride on to his home and live in peace henceforth.

And Aragorn begged him to the city that he might reward him properly and honor him as was his due but Legolas shook his head and refused for he had led his stewards to believe he was visiting Eryn Lasgalen and he had much to attend to.

So they parted and Aragorn rode on alone and was reunited with wife and children once more, but he wondered at the absence of Legolas for it seemed strange and even cruel for his friend to ride home when he had been taken prisoner, and Arwen said nothing of his errand for she would not break her friend's confidence.

Thus it was that Aragorn had had a trying day when Legolas came at last several days later and he was wroth at the indifference of his friend and wondered why he rode cloaked and alone.

When Legolas sought to embrace him he drew back angrily.

"Now that I have returned safe and well you show your face among my friends" he thundered, "tell me mellon why you gave no thought to my capture while Faramir scoured the land and even Eomer lent his aid?"

But Legolas only smiled and threw back his hood and his friends starred aghast for his hair was cropped closely about his face but Aragorn knew him again and was glad. And repenting of his anger he thanked him for his life and then Legolas told them his tale and how he had sung for the Lord of the Corsairs for the life of the King.

And they sang and rejoiced far into the night. But as dawn touched the pinnacle of Ecthelion Legolas sang, fair and clear in the morning.

_I come from my own country far_

_Into this foreign land,_

_Of all I own I take alone_

_My faithful harp in hand._

_I sing of blooming flowers_

_Made sweet by sun and rain;_

_The green of leaves above the bowers_

_And parting's cruel pain…_

* * *

I came up with Enwerzôd's name and title since I couldn't find any canon help for that. If the characters seem slightly OOC remember I am trying to fit them into another tale and not everything is perfect though I am very proud of Legolas' alias and Doors of Durin joke…

To reviewers, thanks a bunch to those of you who reviewed, it makes the time I spent on this totally worthwhile. Are these stories so bad though that I should only get 3-4 reviews?

Gentle plea that if you read and like it you leave at least some message to let me know. Thanks

*Song amended to fit Middle Earth from the original song in the fairy tale, _The Lute Player_.

Shire Rose


End file.
